Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi 'is a genin from Konohagakure after which he was named. He hails from the Sarutobi Clan and is a member of Team Ebisu. He strives to one day become Hokage after his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Profile and Stats *'Alias: *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Konohamaru is a short young boy with short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wears a the standard Konoha headband around his forehead, a long blue scarf around his neck, grey pants, a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, and dark shinobi sandals. Personality Although he's introduced midway through a failed attempt to defeat his grandfather, Konohamaru initially finds a certain enjoyment in his status as the Hokage's grandson: he is often spared from being punished for his actions and will goad people who are unwilling to take a hand against him. When Naruto shows no restraint towards him and freely hits him, Konohamaru becomes impressed by him and declares Naruto to be both his rival and role model, variously calling him "boss" and "big brother". Like Naruto, Konohamaru tends to be loud, headstrong, spends an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu, and even mimics Naruto's kabuki ninja registration photograph when taking his own. He also ends many of his sentences with "kore" (Literally meaning: "hey", "oi", "yo"), much like Naruto does with "dattebayo". Konohamaru also picks up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realisation that becoming Hokage is a long process that there are no shortcuts for. This commits Konohamaru to his studies in the Academy and makes the job of his tutor, Ebisu, considerably easier. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jōnin-level jutsu while still a genin and adopts a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents. Konohamaru eventually moves past his competition with Naruto for the Hokage mantle, deciding instead that he will become Hokage only after Naruto has had his turn. While most of Konohamaru's reverence for Naruto is well-deserved, some of Konohamaru's praise for him is owed more to his own gullibility and denseness: when he trips during their first meeting he assumes Naruto did something, unwilling to blame his own clumsiness; Konohamaru's "Disguise Jutsu" is constantly discovered by Naruto not because of Naruto's skill but rather because Konohamaru's execution of his disguises were so poor. Naruto encourages this praise to a degree, never refusing the compliments and never correcting Konohamaru's perception of him as a lady's man. Konohamaru has shown immense emotional endurance, recovering from tragedies close to his heart, such as the deaths of his grandfather and his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, in a relatively short time, displaying an ability to cope with heart-shattering grief that goes beyond his years. This aspect of his personality is likely in emulation of Naruto's take on the Will of Fire, as Naruto also had to cope with immense loss and depression at a young age, but still stuck to his optimistic and wilful outlook. History Plot Abilities Shadow Clone Jutsu: *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu': Sexy Jutsu: Rasengan: *'Giant Rasengan': Fire Style: *'Fire Style: Burning Ash: Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Team Ebisu Category:Naruto Characters